What its Worth
by nonchalant and nostalgic
Summary: What happens when its Sakuras birthday and her friends have a very uninviting birthday present for her? After receiving the 'present', her life is taking a downfall. Suddenly everyone and everything is suddenly slipping out her hands. Well, everyone except one person. SasuxxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**What it's Worth.**

**何その価値**

The pink haired girl sighed. Probably her _100th_ time today actually. Sure Sakura always seemed happy but today was just very...depressing.

She wasnt sure why, she should be happy. It is her birthday today. All her friends had a party just for her, everyone was there.  
Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi and Pervy Sage for the _chaperon,_ Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, TenTen, Chouji, and mainly just all her friends...but something was still missing.

Was it because...Sasuke?

Was it because he wasnt there?  
_No. _

That cant be why, thought the cherry blossom.  
She hadn't seem him since, well since forever. It was her 18th birthday meaning she was now an adult. But she felt older than 18. She felt like 30 something. Probably because she's been doing a ton of work, yeah that was it.

"Hey Sakura! How does it feel to an adult now!" She heard Lee yell

She shook her head and smiled, "Well, I dont really feel any different to tell you the truth." Sakura replied. Lee grinned widely, "Well, it'll get to you. Hey, you wanna dance with me or something?" Lee asked shyly. Sakura couldnt help but say yes, she didn't want to hurt the poor guy, and Lee has always been nice, so why not?

Dancing with Lee actually made the Sakura's mood much better.  
Maybe tonight isn't so bad after all...

Naruto sighed as he looked over to his pink haired friend. She was sitting down on the couch and looking out her window. He didn't want her to feel upset or bored on her birthday. Especially on _this_ birthday.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and blushed a bit, "Hey, Naruto-kun, should we do something?" She asked her new boyfriend. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and nodded, but then shrugged, "I-i dont know. Maybe she's just thinking...or something." He replied leaning down to Hinata  
Hinata smiled at Naruto and tilted her head up, they both kissed for a few seconds until they heard someone.

The two love birds stopped kissing to see Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru.  
Hinata blushed and looked down, "PDA at another persons party, of course." Ino remarks smirking. Shikamaru sighed and Sai kept his straight face. Naruto blushed and ignored the comment, "What are we gonna do about Sakura?" He says lightly nodding his head towards her.

All 4 including Naruto looked over to Sakura looking out the window still. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. So why was their friend so, glum?

"She's probably thinking again." Ino insisted, sighing at all her friends

"About what?" Sai asks turning his head back to Sakura. She did look pretty upset and pretty tired.

Ino shook her head, "What do you think?" She snarled. Naruto sighed and Hinata shook her head.

"What? Dont tell me she's thinking about _him_ again." Shikamaru retorted, closing his eyes

Ino sighed, "If the him youre referring to has raven hair and onyx eyes, then yes, its_ him._" She hated to admit it but it was true. All the long conversations on the phone and sleep overs, Ino knew Sakura to much, to know what she was thinking.

"Well, we cant just bring him back. We already tried, and you guys already know he wont even think about turning around to us." They all heard

The 5 young teens turned around to see Kakashi holding a beer in his hand. They all sighed knowing it was some what true.

"N-no, we cant just give up like that! You guys know that Sasuke is still with us, he's just having a bad time. We just cant give up." Naruto stated  
His seriousness kicked in making his friends surprised. Sakura didn't seem to notice, she had already started dancing with Lee.

_Great. _

A perfect distraction.

Shikamaru sighed at this plan. "This will be such a drag."

Ino smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"How do you even know its gonna work?" Sai implies

"Its gotta work, or else, nothing else will." Naruto stated

"No offense and all but I highly doubt that this plan of yours will work. I mean seriously, its her birthday. You think she's gonna want to go walking in the forest at night just to play a stupid game?" Shino says, crossing his arms

Ino and Naruto glared at Shino, "She will. She loves games like these. So she will want to play." Ino retorted turning around with her eyes closed  
The three boys other than Naruto sighed, "Whatever you say." They all say in sync

"How come I have to be with Sakura?" Sai asked scratching his chin

They all smirked at him, "Because, when Sasuke see's you with Sakura he'll be pissed off and try to take Sakura away or kill her and since you are the fastest runner and all, youll be able to run away from them as fast as possible." Ino said in a happy tone

Naruto turned his head fastly towards Ino, "What're you talking about? He isn't the fastest runner!"

Everyone snickered. Sai sighed, he was always the bait, but he was never good with delicate situations like these.

"But what if Sasuke really does kill her?" Choji asked, grabbing some shrimp chips from the table

Naruto laughed, "Choji, Im pretty sure you guys know that Sasuke would never try to kill Sakura." He said high and mighty

They all laughed, "Ill be back to go check on Sakura and Hinata." Ino said waving off and running to Sakuras room  
"But what if he does?" Choji asked again stuffing a bunch of chips in his mouth. Naruto sighed and so did Kakashi, "He for sure wont kill her, but he will keep her hostage just for a while. And when he does we gotta prepare." Naruto said in his serious tone

He was afraid of losing an old Team 7 member but he knew Sakura was strong enough to live over Sasuke. He knew that she would be able to stand strong when Naruto and the others we'rent there. But he also knew that Sasuke would try to hurt her.

"Wait, so I have to Sakuras partner because Sasuke will be jealous of me?" Sai asked still somewhat confused on why he was bait. They all nodded as the three girls came out.

Naruto blushed at Hinatas outfit. She was wearing a lavender kimono with a white wrapping around her waist. A bunch of flowers covered the kimono and there was an opening, just right above her knee. Hinata could feel Naruto's stare which made her blush as well. Her hair was in a high bun with white chopsticks sticking out and a flower placed in the middle.

Sakura on the other hand had a white kimono with a cherry pink waist wrapping. Cherry blossoms decorated the outside and there was also an opening. On her left thigh, the kimono opened in the middle of her thigh. Sakuras hair was left down with a beautiful blossom sprung into her hair. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at his old student and the other guys other than Naruto couldn't help but stare either. Sakura didn't seem to notice, well she did but didnt say anything.

Ino was very different, she wore a short kimono, it was a beautiful shade of purple and grey wrapped around her waist. She wore her regular ninja shoes just in case and her hair was in a sock bun. A flower embedded the middle of the sock bun and she had sparklers in her hand.  
Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her. Ino blushed and looked down as the girls walked over to their partners.

Naruto clapped, "U-uh, so we're gonna be in groups of three, well except Sakura and Sai." Naruto said slowly  
Sai sighed as he looked up to Sakura who was already staring at him. He somewhat smiled making her smile back.  
"Wait! How come?" Lee asked confused

Naruto pulled a weak smile and Ino groaned. "Just shut up Lee, just for now." She mumbled. Lee sighed and looked down. Naruto cleared his throat.

"So like I was saying, Kakashi and Pervy Sage will be guarding us. And the groups are Me and Hinat-"

Shikamaru groaned, "I thought you said it was groups of three."

Naruto chuckled. "Well since we're going out I thought it would have been better if we were alone." Naruto insisted  
Hinata blushed and everyone snickered.  
"So its me and Hinata as group one. Then Shikamaru, Ino and Shino as group 2. Then Sai and Sakura as group 3." Naruto explained

The rest knew they had to be left out, just so they could get through the process better. Sakura sighed and smiled to her friends. "Well you guys better get going." She said telling Hinata and Naruto to go

Hinata blushed and Naruto nodded and winked at Ino signaling her. "Well we better get going to." Ino insisted grabbing Shikamarus and Shinos hand, "C'mon Sakura and Sai."

Once they got outside Ino explained on what was going on, "Okay, they're are three roads leading the way out the forrest. The three groups all go in different ones and whoever comes out first wins the game. And here, just in case." Ino explained handing Sakura sparklers

Those were always her favorite. Just staring at them until they burned out was such a beautiful sight. Sakura nodded and smile to Sai who kept his face neutral. Ino sighed in satisfaction, "Well see you on the other side." She exclaimed before heading to the opening in the forest  
Sakura sighed to herself and looked over to Sai again, "Well we better get going."

Naruto got wide eyed as he heard a scream, _bingo_, he thought.  
He looked over to Hinata who nodded carefully before grabbing his hand tightly. "We better get going before we end up getting hurt too." She said looking up to Naruto with careful eyes

Naruto smiled to his lovely girlfriend and he leaned down slowly to meet her lips. It was a passionate kiss, he slowly bit her bottom lip and they seperated. "C'mon. Lets get out of here." He said leading her the other way out

Ino turned around sharply as so did her partners. "Told you it would work." She remarked before turning the other way  
Shikamaru beat her to it, "Wait, what if Sai is still with her? He may be well skilled at running but at fighting Sasuke...well you guys know how it is." He implied

Ino closed her eyes and shook her head, "He left before hand." She said walking the other way

"What do you mean?" Shino asked

"He left her when they probably werent talking. I can tell, Sakura would probably have gotten stuck in the silent moment that she forgot that Sai was there. So thats when he had the time to escape." The striking blonde replied

The two guys sighed.

_Very smart._ thought the two

**...**

**Hey there! So its me (: I just needed to edit some things. I'm sorta new to this whole fan-fic writing stuff, so yeah. I have a lot of fan-fics in mind, so hopefully I'll get better. And just a note; some of the characters will probably be a bit OOC. **

**(: Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

A pounding headache woke up the blossom girl. She looked around to see Naruto, Hinata, and Ino.  
She slowly raised herself up with her elbows and looked around. She was in a hospital bed and her head was still aching.

_What happen? _

Sakura slowly fazed back into the past, remembering what had happen with Sasuke.

She couldnt believe what had happen...Had she really seen him? Or was she just to upset that it was just an illusion?

No, it was him. She knew it was, but _why_?

Why was he there?

She thought that he had to be looking for Itachi or still with Orochimaru. Thoughts illuminated her mind, not noticing that her friends had woken up.

"S-Sakura! Are you alright?!" Naruto exclaimed, back to his usual self. Sakura couldnt help but smile, she felt like she hadnt seen Naruto in a long while.

_He_ always made her feel that way._ He_ always made her feel distant from the others when she was around _him_.

"Ye-yeah, Im fine." Is all she could really say

_What_ was she supposed to say?

Should she tell them that she saw Sasuke?

Should she tell them what he had done to her?

_No._

She couldnt, and she didnt.

"A-are you sure? We- were worried about you! What happen?" Ino practically yelled, making Sakura shrink her shoulders. Ino instantly made sad eyes, "S-sorry, we wer-re really worried y'know? You were gone the whole night until Kakashi found you." She said

Sakura shook her head, "No its okay, and I understand. I really shouldve watched where I was going." said Sakura. She smiled at Ino who smiled back at her.

"Well? What happen? Did someone hurt you?" Naruto asked, concerned  
Naruto knew what happened, of course, but playing dumb was the only way to convince her that they didnt know anything.

"Ba-ka, look at her leg. Of course she was hurt." Ino remarked

Sakura giggled and so did Hinata, "O-oh yeah...well do you know _who_ it was?" The Nine Tails asked the Cherry Blossom

Sakura stopped giggling immediately, "U-uh no..all I know is that it was a guy..." She stated looking downward towards the white blanket  
Her small hands scrunched the sheets as she looked back out the window.

_'Well then dont say anything. I dont need your stupid, annoying opinions. What goes on with my life doent have a matter with you'_

Is that what he really thought? Was her opinons really that annoying? Or was it just her voice?

Naruto grunted, "Well whoever did this is really gonna pay." He gritted through his teeth.  
This surprised Hinata and Ino. They werent sure if he was just acting or if he was telling the truth.

Was he really planning to get back at Sasuke?

Sakura shot her heaad up and shook it violently, "N-no! D-dont...you guys might get hurt...just like I did. Besides, its just a scar, Im pretty sure that it was just some rogue ninja..." She mumbled looking out the window

She was starting to feel depressed again even though she didnt want too be. She was just tired of knowing that everyone had someone and she...well she doesnt have anyone. She wanted to feel a real love. Some one to hold, someone to cry too, or just someone to call love.  
Thats all she wanted, just to feel a romantic love from someone else and just hope that she, too, would be able to love them back. Sakura sighed as she looked up to her friends who were looking at her concerned.

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Okay, maybe your right...you need to rest for now. We'll be back later to check up on you." He said

Sakura nodded once, Narutos behavior was pretty weird for Sakura. Usually, Naruto would have wanted to find the 'criminal' but he wanted to just let it go...well thats what Sakura thought. Ino sighed to herself before looking back at Sakura who was still gazing out the window.

"See you later Sakura." Said Ino who waved at Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yeah, see you guys later." She replied lifting her hand up and waved.  
Ino sighed again before shutting the door. As soon as the door closed, Sakura rose up from the bed and jumped to the window. Her leg was still hurting but not as much as her head. She looked out the window to see Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino. They were all rushing toward the forrest.

Sakura sighed as she waited 5 minutes before stripping out her old clothes and changed into her regular ninja attire. She wanted to take a walk, just to let her mind go free. She slowly opened the window and looked around.

_Nobody. Good. _

The blossom slowly took a step out into air, she knew it was gonna be a killer fall for her leg but she didnt mind enduring more pain. After releasing her leg she jumped and landed steadily on the floor. Her leg ached of more pain than her head. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a few seconds before getting up.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up and looked around. No one was actually in sight, which was pretty good for her. She slowly pulled a small smile to her lips and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**What it's Worth.**

**何その価値**

**Disclaimer: (I shouldve done this in the beginning but oh well). No I dont own Naruto, but if I did that would be so legit. But then again, I dont have a great imagination or creativity so yeah...**

**So like yeah...Im new to this kinda stuff, I have wrote my own OS, but this is my first fan-fiction so be kind to me with this story please. :] Well yeah, hope you guys like this story and chapter.**

* * *

The Cherry wriggled in the tight grasp of the rope. Of all things in the world should would be tied to a tree. The girl looked over to the Raven who was standing up against another tree. He was looking to his side and just staring off...or probably thinking.

"S-sasuke-kun, ca-can you let me go?" She asked, still struggling to get out of the tight grip  
The rope was squeezing her arms and her _chest_ making it hard for her to breath. The boy didnt turn his head nor did he respond, probably meaning...'No'.

Sakura breathed out her nose, Why couldnt she just do some jutsu that would break the rope? Oh, right, apparently this rope was pretty unbreakable unless you cut right through it. Which is impossible for her.  
On the other side, The Raven glance in the side of his eye to see the Blossom looking down . Her chest was wrapped _very tightly_ by the rope.

Maybe he should loosen it a bit.  
No. He didnt. Her struggling pain was kinda amusing for him.  
Sakura sighed as she looked up to Sasuke who was still looking at her. She slowly got wide eyed and looked back down. Feeling his gaze on her made her kind of nervous.

"Please, just cut the rope." She some what begged  
Her head was still hanging loose and she was still looking down.

No response. "You know that Naruto and the others will probably be looking for me..." Sakura whispered  
She was loosing breath easily, Why did she have to have a big chest?  
Sure, it did attract guys, at times but right now, all she wished for is to have a smaller chest and just leave already. She wanted to be alone, like she planned.  
Being around Sasuke made more pain cause in her chest. She heard a chuckle, "You really think, Naruto and the others would be able to beat me?" He retorted.  
The cold harsh words and tone made it hard for her to answer him. Sakura slowly breathed, "J-just please cut the r-rope before I pas..."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Sakura. Her head was tilted side ways, showing the side of her neck. He hesitantly came close to her neck and breathed on it.

_Hn._

Maybe he really should have loosened the rope. The boys mouth was still close to her neck, he was surprised by his unusual actions. He was never like this, especially towards a girl, but for some reason...he was tempted...

A slight groan filled the room and Sasuke slowly turned his head halfway.  
She was awake.  
The girl slowly placed her palm on the side of her head. Now her head was feeling more worse than it had before. And the thing that she didnt get, was, why was her head even hurting even though she had done nothing to it?  
The girl slowly shook her head and rubbed her temples. She slowly layed back down, forgetting that the Raven was still watching her.  
A few moments later the girl was fast asleep.

_"S-sasuke-kun! S-stop!" The girl yelled looking at the floor_  
_She was evidently scared and worried about her friends and family. _  
_The boy looked at the girl and closed his eyes for a few seconds. She knew he wouldnt but she had to try, she had to stop him._

_She slowly got up and ran to him, she knew it wouldnt do anything but she still had to try. Everyone was in danger because of her and she just had to stop it. "Sasuke-kun! Ple-please!" The girl yelled before pushing her small fist on his bare chest_  
_But she didnt blush. She was tired and upset. She couldnt believe he had done this...The Leaf. _  
_Everything was left in bundles of rock and stone. Where was Naruto and Hinata? Or Lady Tsunade and Kakashi? Oh, right...they were all gone. _  
_"J-just stop! L-leave them alone...Sasuke!" She yelled hitting her fist upon his chest_  
_The boy stopped doing what he was doing and he looked down to the girl, she had tears flooding her eyes and her face was dirty. She was too sad. What could she do to make him stop?_

_"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" She heard_

_The girl got wide eyed and looked around to see Naruto and Hinata holding hands and walking towards her. They were both smiling as if nothing was wrong. _  
_"N-Naruto! HInata!" Sakura yelled running over to her friends_  
_Naruto kept his smile and so did Hinata. The cherry blossom wrapped her arms around their neck and sniffed. _  
_"Are you guys hurt? Where are the others?" She yelled_

_Naruto didnt answer. Instead he smirked and Hinatas eyes looked scary. "N-naruto? Hinata-chan?" She whispered_  
_"Sorry Sakura but we just cant take you with us..." Naruto said, still smirking_  
_Sakura got wide eyed as more tears filled her eyes._

_"Wh-what are you guys talking about! Naruto snap out of it! You, you arent like this? NARUTO!" She yelled, shaking her old friend_

_All of a sudden an arm snaked around her waist, the girl slwoly looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with his same expressionless face. "I told you, you couldnt do anything. Youre weak and unstable." He said before dagging something in her stomach and blacking out._

The girl screamed as she woke up. Tears slayed her eyes as she breathed heavily. Her hand was over her chest and her eyes were wide open. Sakuras head was hung down as the tears fell on her legs. Her hands tightened around the white sheets.

She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with suspiciously. Well actually, his look to her was kind of surprised.  
He had shooken her up so she could wake up. She was shaking as he held her shoulders and her eyes were frightened. She had been screaming and yelling...it was also frightening for the Raven. Hearing her scream was somewhat scary for him.

He slowly raised one hand off of the girls shoulder. She didnt seem to notice that he was holding her shoulder. She was still shaking and more tears slid down her face. She was sobbing now and Sasuke was irritated. She raised her fists to her eyes and started to sob more.  
This wasnt like herself...and they both new it.

Sasuke hadnt seen Sakura cry like this ever since he had left the Leaf. This was something very fragile to handle. It scared him but he still kept his expressionless face.  
Sakura stopped sobbing a bit as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she got pulled over in a tight grasp. A husky smell took over her body as she felt the side of her face being pressed against something warm. She looked up a little to feel a hand on her back...his hand.

The Blossom looked up to Sasuke's face. He was looking to the side as he held her. She wasnt sure if it was the tears but Sasuke seemed to be.._.blushing_...? He pale skin was now dusted with a hint of pink. _Very_ unusual.

Sakura couldnt help but bawl a bit more. She was scared...what if he _did_ end up killing her? What if Naruto and the others didnt want to see her?

_Why was she even still here?_

Sakura faced herself towards Sasuke's chest. Sakura felt another arm snake around her waist and pulled her closer. This was something different...for the both of them.  
Sasuke pulling someone close to him...just for some comfort...to a girl...to Sakura.  
And for Sakura this was...well this was...shocking. Why was_ he_ of all people comforting her? Why isnt _he_...acting like...him?  
This both surprised the two young adults.

Why wasnt Sakura happy? Shouldnt she be? This is what she had longed for; just to be in Sasuke's arms, so why wasnt she satisfied? Why was she still so...depressed?  
The girl sobbed quietly but loud enough for the Raven to hear. She couldnt help but make her sobs a little more louder, making the boy slowly rub her back. Sasuke had never done this to anyone...let alone to a girl.

He was still irritated but he didnt want to let her go...her warmth was kind of, comforting to him. The way the side of her face was pressed against his bare chest and how her warm tears trickled from her face down his skin. The way her pink...evidently soft hair, was tickling him in some sort of way. And just how he was close to her...it was very comforting...nice even.  
This was a feeling that the boy had never experienced before. Nor has the girl.

**Gay right? I totally shouldve put more but I have school tomorrow and its so suckish. So Ill try to update more within the week. Thank you. :D**

Sure she's had friends hug her when she cried or sobbed but never like this...especially a guy. _Thee guy_. It was a new feeling...but still, she wasnt satisfied. Maybe this isnt what she wanted...maybe she wanted someone else. What if she wanted Lee? Or Sai?

But she knew very well why she wasnt satisfied. But she didnt want to satisfy herself...okay maybe she did. The girl slowly removed her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sasuke couldnt help but blush a bit again. He couldnt move but he knew he had too...but not yet. Not right now at least. He wanted to feel her like this...this feeling to Sasuke was exhilirating and still very weird but still...this was new. And he wanted it to last, just a little more before he had to give her back to the Leaf.

Sasuke slightly shook his head..._Snap out of it. You dont need her...she'll slow you down._ _Thats all she's ever done for you and everyone back at the Leaf._  
As the tint from his face slowly dissapeared from his face he slowly removed his arms away from her. Though, the girl didnt let go.

"Sakura." He said in his tone

The girl didnt let go...not yet at least. Not right now.  
"P-please, just for now...just a bit more..." She whispered closing her eyes shut  
Before the boy could resist her, he just sighed.  
_Just for now, he thought. just for now._


End file.
